Moonlight
by AnkhesenamY
Summary: Porque a lua, só está verdadeiramente completa com o sol... Dedicado a Mitzchan!


_**Dedicado a Mitz-chan, que me "incentivou" a escrever esse fanfic.**_

---

**Moonlight**

Ao luar, na penumbra da noite, na linha do horizonte demarcada pelo mar brilhante, via-se alguém caminhando pela orla, era alto e seus longos cabelos dançavam ao vento, tinha uma expressão fixa e serena, caminhava descalço pela areia e possuía um olhar frio, dourado e distante. Parou por instante, virando o belo rosto para o mar, começando a contemplar as ondas, e em seguida parando pra observar a lua refletida na água.

Sentia-se extasiado, sentia uma paz e uma harmonia quando parava pra observar a lua, não sabia o porquê se sentia tão... "_Em casa_..." Apenas a lua lhe dava essa sensação não sabia o porquê de tanta familiaridade. Depois do trabalho estressante, de mais de 8 horas enfurnado dentro de um escritório, ele tinha que se dar esse luxo, de parar apenas pra observar a lua alta na noite, se tornando um pequeno ritual noturno de sua rotina. Mas uma coisa o angustiava, junto com essa sensação de paz havia um outro sentimento, talvez de solidão, talvez de tristeza, como se para a lua faltasse alguma coisa, como se para ele faltasse alguma coisa...

Um barulho estridente de celular tirou Sesshoumaru de seus mais profundos devaneios. "_Kuso! Porque não lembrei de desligar essa coisa_", pensou fechando os olhos e contando mentalmente até dez pra não perder totalmente a harmonia que estava sentindo há alguns segundos atrás.

O barulho não cessava e Sesshoumaru resolveu ver no visor quem era o próximo de sua lista negra... "_Hunf, esse é o primeiro da lista há muito tempo_", pensou mais uma vez dando um suspiro de aborrecimento e atendendo ao celular:

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Atendeu o falando fria e rispidamente.

- Ei, você não está em casa Sesshoumaru? Estou tentado ligar a horas, onde é que 'ce ta? – foi apenas o que ele ouviu em resposta.

- Não, eu não estou em casa _maninho querido_, acho que com essa sua inteligência você conseguiu notar ao tentar ligar pra lá não é, ou não conseguiu, já que está perguntando. – Ele escutou um rosnado abafado de Inuyasha – E eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações da minha vida, apenas diga o que você quer. Alguém morreu?

- Feh... Você é um ignorante mesmo Sesshoumaru, não não ninguém morreu... É que...

- Então passe bem... – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu e fez menção de desligar o celular.

- Eiii, espere não desligue seu idiota... _Itaaii!!_ – Sesshoumaru ouviu um pequeno alvoroço do ouro lado da linha e uma voz feminina se fez presente, ele sabia que era de Kagome, sua cunhada.

- Desculpe se estamos incomodando Sesshoumaru-sama – Ao que parece sua cunhada pegou o telefone de Inuyasha, se bem que pelo alvoroço que ouviu "pegou" não seria a palavra mais adequada...- É que queríamos apenas perguntar se vai querer ir ao parque conosco amanhã?

- Kagome você sabe que... Parques não são meu programa favorito, vou apenas passar esse feriado no escritório mesmo, os negócios e as ações não tiram férias. – Foi a resposta que ele deu sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

- Eu entendo Sesshoumaru-sama, mas pelo que Inuyasha disse quase não vai ninguém ao escritório amanhã, sei que não gosta de sair muito, mas vamos todos juntos eu, Inu, Sango e Miroku... Gostaríamos que você fosse também. Vamos ao Parque Aoi¹, lá é bonito e _iluminado,_ parece calmo e talvez não apareça tanta gente esse feriadão por lá, vamos fazer um piquenique. – Ela explicava tudo de forma calma, mas alegre.

- Eu vou pensar Kagome, provavelmente não irei. – Ele respondeu rapidamente e tentou ser educado com a cunhada.

- Ok, desculpe-nos se incomodamos qualquer coisa... – Ele ouviu mais um pequeno alvoroço do outro lado da linha e mais um "itai" vindo de Inuyasha e revirou olhos – Espero que decida ir, viu? Ja ne Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Ja. – Ele se despediu friamente e desligou o celular logo em seguida.

Hunf, era incrível que ainda tivesse que aturar o irmão a essa hora enquanto ele refletia na praia. Se tinha uma coisa que Sesshoumaru não gostava era formalidades, sorrisos, toda aquela áurea muito alegre e colorida que provavelmente iria ter nesse tal piquenique, ainda mais tendo que aturar também aquele Houshi hentai e ainda sua funcionária Sango que era amiga de Kagome.

"_Nem pensar_", ele deu um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, preferiria passar o dia no escritório tedioso do que nesse maldit... _bendito _piquenique. O Parque Aoi era perto dessa mesma praia ele pensou, mais não tinha nada melhor, mais tranqüilizante, mais _iluminado _do que a lua. Ele voltou e parou a observar ao astro que tanto o fascinava em seu interior, dessa vez se sentando na areia.

A lua mesmo iluminada habita a escuridão da noite, pra Sesshoumaru isso era o suficiente, ele próprio era o suficiente pra ele. Mas a lua não tem luz própria, pra brilhar na noite ela precisa de alguém, alguém que possua luz própria... Ela precisa... Do sol. Eram esses os últimos pensamentos de Sesshoumaru depois de ficar mais alguns minutos refletindo quando resolveu se levantar e ir embora.

---

O rosto bonito afundado entre os travesseiros, começou a se contrair levemente até conseguir abrir os olhos, oito e quarenta, foi o horário que Sesshoumaru viu no relógio de sua cabeceira, "_Acho que é a primeira vez que acordo tão tarde em anos_", ele pensou virando o corpo pra frente, deitando de barriga pra cima na cama, trajava apenas uma samba-canção de algodão e o peito torneado estava despido, abriu os olhos completamente e se pôs a observar o teto do grande e luxuoso quarto.

Como hoje era feriado e quase todos os funcionários da empresa estavam dispensados, não havia necessidade de chegar no horário normal e como dois dos principais executivos da empresa estariam indo ao um piquenique, talvez não esperassem que o chefe chegasse no mesmo horário também, sabia que tinha alguns poucos bons subordinados que podiam compensar esse pequeno atraso.

Começou a se levantar e colocou um pé pra fora da cama, se erguendo de uma vez, logo em seguida foi direto ao banheiro tomar uma ducha de água fria pra despertar, coisa que sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Logo o banho estava terminado e ele vestiu um ropão branco de banho e foi à cozinha fazer o desjejum. Abriu a geladeira... Era incrível que ele presidente das empresas Taisho's só possuísse comida enlatada ou instantânea em sua geladeira, pensou revirando os olhos. "_Nada saudável, preciso de alguém pra administrar essa cozinha..._", pensou mais Sesshoumaru, enquanto preparava um leite quente... "_Grande desjejum hein_", foi a ironia que saiu de sua mente enquanto o tomava. Sesshoumaru se gabava de ser bom em muitas coisas, mas culinária não era o seu forte, sempre costumava tomar café em uma fina padaria perto do prédio da empresa, mas como hoje era feriado...

Tomado seu leite ele caminhou de volta até o quarto para se arrumar, pra mais uma tarde atrás daquela mesa olhando gráficos de ações e investimentos da empresa. Entrando em seu closet, ouviu uma campainha tocar. "_Oh kuso! Quem será dessa vez e a essa hora?_". Ele trocou o ropão de banho e vestiu um hobby azul marinho de seda muito fino, que estava perto da cama. Atravessou o grande apartamento chegando até a cozinha mais uma vez, quando já tinha percebido que aquilo não era uma campainha e sim seu interfone.

Parou em frente ao mesmo e tentou não fazer uma careta quando viu o rosto de sua cunhada no vídeo-fone:

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu e Inu estamos aqui pra saber se vai poder ir ao conosco ao... – Inuyasha a interrompeu se pronunciando no vídeo-fone – "Eu e Inu" nada! Eu não quero que você vá! - Kagome deu apenas um tapa em Inuyasha e o mandou calar a boca, coisa que ele reagiu com um resmungo.

- Não ligue pro Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Claro que não, esse pivete do seu marido realmente não merece atenção minha. – Ele a interrompeu secamente.

- Bom, também não é assim Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ela se mostrou um pouco ofendida, o que não surtiu nenhum efeito em Sesshoumaru que continuou com uma expressão impassível – Mas queríamos muito que você fosse com a gente ao piquenique... E...

- Eu não irei Kagome sinto muito, falar nisso estou um pouco atrasado pra ir ao escritório como você pode ver, então... –Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente tentando se despedir e se livrar daquela história de piquenique no parque de uma vez.

- Er... Eu entendo Sesshoumaru-sama, mas estamos com um pequeno problema aqui será que poderia nos ajudar? – Kagome começou a falar num tom meio sem graça e ele pôde ouvir mais uma vez os murmúrios de Inuyasha do outro lado do vídeo "Ei! Kagome, a gente não precisa da ajuda dele!", Kagome apenas lançou um olhar cortante pro lado. – É que nosso pneu furou e... Alguém – Ela lançou mais um olhar cortante pro lado – não colocou estepe no carro, será que poderia os ajudar? Seria bom se fossemos todos juntos ao piquenique no mesmo carro... E depois arrumaríamos um estepe pro nosso carro, mas se não puder ir mesmo...

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e abaixou levemente a cabeça, "_Kagome é insistente_", pensou quase com um rosnado, se eles precisavam de um estepe ele teria que se arrumar pra descer e ainda ajudar o idiota do irmão a trocar o pneu do carro, olhou o relógio mais próximo pendurado na cozinha mesmo e viu que marcava nove horas, deu um suspiro, já estava um pouco atrasado pro que planejava chegar na empresa, se não fosse o interfone ele já estaria pronto e em uns dez minutos e com o carro potente que tem, chegaria ao prédio rapidamente, mas agora... Abaixou mais a cabeça dando um outro suspiro, pelo jeito teria de ir a esse piquenique, ele maneou a cabeça de uma lado a outro levemente, como se desse por derrotado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Desculpe está tudo bem? – Kagome estranhou a reação do cunhado pelo vídeo-fone, talvez tenha o pressionado demais a ir ao piquenique Sesshoumaru tinha um gênio forte, ela pensou meio receosa.

- Eu acompanharei vocês a esse passeio, já estou atrasado pro escritório, então vou levar meu laptop pra trabalhar por lá mesmo. – Ele respondeu de uma vez. E Kagome abriu um sorriso.

- Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ela respondeu alegre.

- Apenas esperem eu me aprontar aqui.

Ele desligou o vídeo-fone sem esperar mais nenhuma resposta de Kagome e caminhou novamente ao quarto para vestir alguma roupa apropriada pra um passeio no parque. "_Não acredito que estou fazendo isso_", ele pensou suspirando e fazendo uma pequena careta, "_Será apenas uma tarde pelo menos, espero que acabe logo_".

---

Um casal simpático de jovens estava sentado em uma pequena sala, em uma espécie de um hall de um prédio, a garota era morena e possuía um belo rosto e um corpo esbelto também, estava com uma espécie de bolsa térmica no colo. Ele era bem apessoado possuía longos cabelos meio que revoltados e os olhos ligeiramente dourados, uma bonita cor de olhos, vestindo os dois típicas roupas casuais, estavam apenas conversando meio apreensivos, pareciam estar esperando alguém.

- Feh! Porque faz tanta questão que Sesshoumaru vá conosco ao Parque Aoi Kagome? Sabe como é que ele é? Ele tira a graça de tudo, nunca vi uma pessoa tão anti-social que nem ele... Vai ficar lá com aquela cara de estátua apenas olhando pra aquele laptop. – Inuyasha emburrou a cara pro lado.

- Eu sei que ele é anti-social Inu, por isso mesmo, ás vezes acho estranho uma pessoa viver do jeito que ele vive, acho que ele passa o dia todo sem ver a luz do sol, as pessoas _precisam de sol_ ás vezes. Por isso eu insisti pra que ele viesse. – Kagome respondeu ao marido

- Hum... Se você diz. – Ele fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás no pescoço se espreguiçando.

Logo em seguida eles olharam juntos para a porta prateada de um dos elevadores ali do hall, que se abriu revelando a pessoa a qual esperavam, Sesshoumaru surgiu segurando uma pasta, vestindo roupas casuais também, uma bermuda branca com uma blusa de linho preta e os longos cabelos sedosos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Logo reconheceu o casal que o esperava indo ao encontro deles.

- Feh... Demorou um século pra se aprontar! – Inuyasha logo resmungou reclamando – Vamos logo a esse parque antes que o sol fique alto.

- Que bom que aceitou vir Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome tentou ignorar as reclamações do marido falando com entusiasmo ao recém chegado.

- Onde está o carro de vocês Kagome? – Ele apenas perguntou, desinteressado em dar muitos comentários sobre esse _bendito_ passeio.

- Nós conseguimos levar o carro até o estacionamento do prédio, desculpe o incomodo Sesshoumaru-sama, mas já que vai ao parque também podemos resolver o assunto do estepe quando voltarmos, e vamos todos em um mesmo carro. – Falou Kagome ainda meio sem graça pela situação constrangedora de pedir ajuda logo ao cunhado por causa de um pneu furado, "_Tudo culpa do Inuyasha_", ela pensou com pesar e olhou pro mesmo, que estava bocejando sem mostrar preocupação nenhuma.

- Nós poderíamos muito bem ter ido a algum borracheiro! Não preciso da ajuda desse baka do Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha se pronunciou, recebendo logo em seguida mais uma bronca de sua esposa aquela manhã.

- Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia de uma vez. – Sesshoumaru falou revirando os olhos diante da briga do dois e se virando em direção a algum elevador do hall.

- Sim sim, Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kagome respondeu rapidamente pegando a mão do marido e se pondo a seguir o cunhado rumo ao elevador.

Assim que entraram, Sesshoumaru resolveu perguntar:

- E Houshi e Sango? Não disse que iam também a esse tal passeio. – Ele resolveu questionar a ausência de seu companheiro, por assim dizer, da empresa e de sua funcionária também.

- Ahh eles nos encontrarão lá no parque mesmo! – Kagome respondeu sorrindo, segurando a bolsa térmica com as duas mãos em frente ao corpo. – Achamos que seria melhor se nos encontrarmos lá mesmo.

Sesshoumaru preferiu não falar nada, apenas dar um leve suspiro. Chegou a achar que tinha se livrado da presença de mais pessoas, mas pelo visto... Essa seria a tarde mais desconfortável que ele já tivera, pensava.

---

Tranqüilidade não era bem o que se podia ver naquele lugar, pessoas indo e vindo, crianças correndo e brincando, uns a pé... Outros de bicicleta... Outros apenas lendo algum bom livro... E outros apenas tentando contemplar o verde daquele lugar ouvindo uma boa música. Podiam-se ver campos muito bonitos: floridos e arborizados, fazendo jus ao nome daquele lugar: _Verde_. Uma proeza desfrutar de um ambiente como aquele em plena Tókio, uma das maiores metrópoles do mundo, sinônimo de muito urbanismo e caos. No fim, aquele lugar, que estava bem ensolarado também, inspirava certa felicidade.

Em um dos campos perto de uma alta árvore de magnólia, havia um casal, estavam sentados na grama à beira de uma pequena toalha estendida na mesma, onde jaziam alguns petiscos. Ela era morena, como uma típica japonesa, bonita e tinha um ar gracioso, parecia encantada em observar a felicidade da natureza que aquele parque transmitia a si e ele...

"PLAFT!".

- Houshi-sama seu hentai! – Sango deu o que seria o terceiro tapa em Miroku aquela manhã – Já disse pra manter essa maldita mão boba longe de mim! – Ela disse com certo ar furioso e a expressão meio que maligna dessa vez, o que assustou a pessoa com quem falava.

- Ah Sangozinha, gomen ne – ele engoliu um seco – É que às vezes eu não consigo resistir você sabe... – Miroku sentiu um calafrio ao ver ao rosto de Sango e ainda sentindo o rosto ardendo por causa do tapa que levou – P-prometo que vou me controlar mais... – Ele levou a mão ao rosto tentando amenizar a dor que sentia e Sango virou o rosto pro lado se mostrando desinteressada.

- Aqui realmente é muito bonito não Sango? Nem acredito que exista ainda tanto verde aqui em Tókio, que é uma cidade tão zinza... – Comentou vagamente o jovem moreno, que possuía uma aparência de monge. Se pondo a observar o lugar também.

- Sim sim! – Respondeu Sango sorrindo, nem parecendo estar mais tão brava como anteriormente – É justo que aqui se chame Parque Aoi mesmo não né? – Ela olhou para a árvore de magnólia ao lado deles.

– Não acha que Kagome e Inuyasha estão demorando muito? Eu avisei que estaríamos perto da magnólia que tem por aqui. – Ela perguntou virando seu rosto a Miroku.

- Não sei porque estão demorando Sango... – Ele deu uma olhadela em seu relógio de pulso – Você acha que deveríamos ligar pra ver se aconteceu algum imprevisto?

- Não sei... Talvez... – Sango começou a falar mais foi interrompida por uma voz já conhecida e virou o rosto à procura da pessoa que a chamava.

- Sangoo! – Kagome a chamou de longe acenando com a mão direita enquanto a outra segurava a bolsa ainda. Sango avistou a amiga, levantou-se e retribuiu o aceno com um grande sorriso.

- Ah são eles! – Falou Miroku se levantando também e colocando uma das mãos na testa para avistar melhor, enquanto ainda se aproximavam – Kagome, Inuyasha e... Sesshouamru!? – o moreno estranhou ver o chefe junto a eles num lugar como aquele e fez uma expressão meio assustada e confusa.

- Sim sim é o Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome disse que tinha o convidado a vir pra cá também... – Sango falou mais logo foi interrompida por Miroku.

- Bom disso eu sabia, mas... Que ele iria aceitar vir ao parque eu realmente não esperava! – Ele ainda tinha o rosto pasmo por ver Sesshoumaru ali – Acho que agora não sei mais nada da vida mesmo... – Comentou com uma expressão confusa, coçando um lado da cabeça.

Logo o grupo que se aproximava chegou à árvore de magnólia onde estavam Sango e Miroku:

- Desculpem o atraso pessoal... – Kagome se pronunciou falando meio sem graça – Foi que no caminho o pneu do carro furou e ainda passamos no apartamento de Sesshoumaru-sama pra ver se ele vinha conosco. – Explicou ela começando a abrir a bolsa térmica e a montar o simples piquenique na grama junto com Sango.

Assim que chegou Sesshoumaru sentiu um olhar curioso de Miroku em cima de si, ele tinha um rosto meio surpreso como se esperasse alguma resposta de sua presença ali. Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar congelante a ele, que o fez engolir um seco, e disse:

- Sem comentários Houshi. – Miroku apenas deu um sorriso sem graça e desviou o olhar pro lado com medo do patrão. – Será que não tem nenhuma mesa, ou até mesmo algum banco por esse lugar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou vagamente.

- Ah bancos até tem Sesshoumaru-sama... – Sango se pôs a responder sua pergunta – mas ficam distantes daqui, - Ela reparou sua maleta – o senhor vai trabalhar aqui? – Sango preferiu tratá-lo como o tratava na empresa do quê por _você_ ou algo mais informal.

- Ahh não me diga que vai abrir essa maleta em pleno Parque Aoi, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Miroku falou enchendo o peito e respirando o ar puro que podia se inspirar ali – Olha esse ar! Esse verde! – Ele se pôs a admirar o lugar, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Sim, ele vai trabalhar aqui também Miroku. – Disse Inuyasha, pegando um dos petiscos que estavam sobre a toalha estendida e que Sango e sua mulher terminavam de arrumar.

Sesshoumaru apenas se sentou na grama mesmo, apoiou as costas na grande magnólia e abriu seu laptop.

- Só terei que trabalhar aqui, porque infelizmente meu _maninho querido _é tão responsável que não conseguiu lembrar de colocar um simples estepe em seu carro. E eu tive que acompanhá-lo em meu carro até aqui – Ele logo estava vendo os números da empresa como de praxe.

- Eii! Eu já disse que nós não precisávamos da sua ajuda, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha tentou se defender – Feh... Nós podíamos muito bem ter ido á algum borracheiro ou algo do tipo, foi Kagome que insistiu pra que viesse.

Sesshoumaru preferiu não prolongar mais a conversa concentrando o olhar na tela de seu computador. Realmente que cunhada insistente ele arrumara, mas agora já estava feito e ele já estava ali. Via-se todo aquela grama e alvoroço entre as pessoas que andavam ou também resolveram fazer um programa por ali aquele feriado, "_Hum, talvez não apareça tanta gente hein Kagome?_", ele pensou irônico como sempre, olhando de soslaio pra cunhada. E também todo aquele sol, não era fã de dias tão ensolarados, por sorte estava á sombra daquela árvore, olhando as raízes podia-se arriscar que era muito antiga.

- Não quer uma _Daigaku Imo_², Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome ofereceu um dos petiscos á Sesshoumaru que estava cerca de um metro distante do grupo.

Ele pensou em recusar, mas seu estômago estava começando a pedir por comida, decidiu-se em estender uma das mãos e pegar o que Kagome lhe oferecia, lançando apenas um olhar de agradecimento a ela.

- Se quiser pegar mais por lá, pode ficar a vontade viu. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Certo Kagome. – Respondeu friamente, se pondo a comer a batata e rapidamente voltando seu olhar seu laptop.

Sesshoumaru percebeu os olhares vindos de seus _companheiros de piquenique_, enquanto trabalhava em pleno feriado nacional, mas ele não se importava. Ele se sentia superior, se todos eles estavam ali desfrutando de alguma coisa fora porque as ações da empresa estavam sempre em alta, porque ele, Sesshoumaru, se empenhava em seu trabalho como principal administrador das empresas Taisho's. Assim o salário de todos sempre bancaria piqueniques e passeios clichês como aquele.

---

Cansado. Era assim que se sentia, não conseguia suportar mais aquela situação. Já enrolara ali naquela maldita árvore por três malditas horas. Ele não agüentava mais, já tinha fechado o laptop há uma hora e resolveu apenas ouvir uma música pra relaxar, mas ainda sim seus _companheiros _e todos os trausentes do parque conseguiam ser mais barulhentos. Tentou reencostar a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos a fim de achar algum sossego ali naquele parque dos infernos, mas todo e qualquer barulho estava começando a o irritar profundamente e ele deu um fundo suspiro de frustração.

"_Já chega!_", ele pensou de súbito abrindo os olhos dourados, era completamente desconfortável estar ali. Parou por um momento... "_Só tem um lugar onde eu posso realmente relaxar_", olhou o sol ainda alto no céu e viu que talvez não fosse tão boa idéia ir a praia nesse horário, ele abaixou a cabeça "_Afinal não tem lua ainda... Por enquanto..._".

Sesshoumaru simplesmente pegou seu laptop o guardando, levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro, logicamente atraindo olhares de todos os que ainda estavam conversando no piquenique, e antes que qualquer um resolvesse perguntar ele mesmo falou:

- Vou a algum lugar mais apropriado pra poder trabalhar, volto aqui ao final da tarde pra pegá-los... Certo, Inuyasha? – Ele virou um pouco rosto e lançou um olhar a seu irmão.

- Ah... Certo! – Inuyasha respondeu subitamente e Sesshoumaru continuou a caminhar indo embora.

- Eu disse, eu disse Kagome, ele é a pessoa mais anti-social que existe! – reclamou Inuyasha, assim que seu irmão se afastou.

- Nya... Eu tentei pelo ou menos Inu... – Kagome falou abaixando a cabeça.

---

O gostoso cheiro do café invadia suas narinas, a penumbra de uma luminária de parede, Sesshoumaru estava mais uma vez com seu laptop aberto, mas dessa vez em um lugar bem mais apropriado pra se concentrar em ver contas da empresa, um modesto cyber-café que ficava ali perto do Parque Aoi mesmo. O lugar era fechado e até bem requintado, deu sorte daquele lugar estar aberto em recesso nacional.

Sesshoumaru olhou seu relógio de pulso, "_Nossa!_", exclamou quando viu que já tinha se passado cerca de três horas também. "_Incrível como as horas passam rápido quando se está bem centrado, em um ambiente tranqüilo..._", ele olhou mais uma vez pra tela do computador e resolveu dar por encerrado as cotas de hoje, pois ainda tinha que voltar aquele parque pra levar Inuyasha e Kagome de volta a seu apartamento e ajudar o irmão a arrumar um pneu novo pro carro, ele balançou a cabeça pros lados vagamente, "_É um moleque mesmo_".

Saindo do cyber-café, Sesshoumaru pode avistar ao longe praia que sempre ia todas as noites depois do trabalho, ele olhou pro céu e viu que o sol já estava se pondo e logo estaria escurecendo, porém ainda estava claro. Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes na entrada do lugar refletindo, olhou pro céu novamente vendo que já se podia ver a lua naquele horário, olhou pra frente então... "_Não custa nada mesmo..._", pensou e decidiu que iria a praia pra ver um pouco a lua de lá, mesmo que o céu ainda estivesse claro. "_Será interessante..._", ele logo saiu de vez do cyber e foi caminhando até a praia.

---

Lá estava ela, ofuscada pela claridade e distante no céu, ainda assim possuía certa magia. Ele estava em pé apenas olhando sua majestosa no céu como se não existisse mais nada, parecia muito concentrado e o rosto sério como sempre. Era primeira vez que via a lua assim, confessava que ver ela durante a noite era muito mais excitante claro, mas era interessante vê-la ali em sua primeira aparição no céu de Tókio.

Sesshoumaru percebeu alguns passos perto de si pôde sentir aproximação de alguém, mas não se interessou em saber quem era, centrado apenas em observar e refletir sobre a lua naquele momento.

Era apenas naquele horário, que se podia ver bem a lua dividindo o céu com o sol, ele começou a pensar. "_O sol..._". Logo ele virou o rosto em direção ao mar onde se via o poente, mas não foi apenas o sol se pondo que ele viu, este estava apenas em segundo plano, em primeiro ele viu um rosto. Ele concentrou seu olhar naquele rosto, não se podia ver muitos detalhes já que estava contra o sol, ele só pôde ver grandes olhos brilhantes fixos em si, como se estivesse em transe também. Aquilo lhe parecia..."_Surreal..._".

Ele apenas olhava naqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes esperando alguma reação, quando percebeu que _ela _parecia ter saído de sua transe, embora ainda não tivesse desviado o olhar de si, a viu abrir levemente a boca como se tentasse lhe falar alguma coisa, o que se repetiu mais uma vez... Quando a viu dar um pequeno suspiro e abrir um sorriso, o mais bonito e resplandecente que ele já tinha visto, tão iluminado como o sol, ele pensou meio maravilhado.

Um vento passou por eles e os cabelos de ambos se desembaraçaram, mas ainda se olhavam nos olhos por entre as fendas negras de mechas no rosto. O sorriso dela aumentou e ele a viu erguer uma das mãos para arrumar o cabelo, finalmente ela virou o rosto pro poente, ainda sorrindo, mas Sesshoumaru não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela, então a escutou falar:

- É muito bonito não... O sol! Acho uma das coisas mais bonitas que existem... – Ela comentou olhando pro sol se pondo, mas Sesshoumaru ainda não desviara os olhos de seu rosto. – Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo o sol se pôr assim em muito tempo. Eu sempre venho aqui todas as manhãs assim que acordo, olhar o sol nascer, acho que meu dia só fica completo e feliz quando venho aqui de manhã! – Ela deu uma leve risada, com o rosto transmitindo certa alegria – É estranho, sinto uma tranqüilidade e uma felicidade muito grande! – Logo ela se voltou pra Sesshoumaru, que ainda a olhava meio terno e meio perdido, então o sorriso e olhar dela se estreitaram levemente diante dele – Os seus olhos são muito bonitos, dourados como o sol, – Logo o sorriso dela se alargou novamente – ou como a lua cheia!

Sesshoumaru apenas abaixou o olhar levemente e deu um quase imperceptível sorriso de lado e se pôs a olhar o sol, que estava quase sumindo no horizonte.

- Sim... Eu prefiro a lua, parece ser mais misteriosa, mais brilhante, ela me inquieta ás vezes. – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Mas a lua não tem brilho sem o sol, acho que se completam né!? – Escutou a ouvi falar.

- Hai... Se completam... – Ele comentou vagamente, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos brilhantes – O seu sorriso também é muito bonito. – Ele a elogiou.

- A-arigatou! – Ela corou levemente diante do elogio e levou alguns dedos a boca – E-eu tenho que ir agora... er... –Ela abaixou a cabeça meio sem jeito e se virou para ir embora. Mas Sesshoumaru a impediu de continuar pegando em uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que ela o olhasse novamente.

- Espere! – Ele exclamou – Acho que não pode ir embora... Sem ao menos me dizer seu nome. – Ele disse soltando a mão dela.

Ela corou um pouco e mais uma vez e abriu um doce sorriso.

- É Rin… _Takashima_³ Rin. – A morena japonesa disse seu nome e em seguida inclinou a cabeça pro lado graciosamente, assumido certo ar infantil. – E-e o seu?

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – Ele se apresentou rapidamente.

Não sabia de onde, mas Rin tinha quase certeza que já ouvira aquele sobrenome.

- Ah muito prazer Taisho-san! – Ela fez uma reverência simples e logo o ouviu falar:

- Pode me tratar, apenas por Sesshoumaru. – _Taisho-san _o fazia lembrar da empresa, isso era a última coisa a qual ele queria recordar no momento.

- Ah... Hai! – Rin concordou sorrindo como sempre – Eu tenho que ir agora Sesshoumaru-san...

- Eu a encontro olhando o sol nascer por aqui... então? – Sesshoumaru perguntou interrompendo-a.

- Sim encontra, eu adoraria! – Ela lhe respondeu de modo gracioso de novo e fez mais uma curta reverência – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo! Até breve eu espero... – Ela se despediu e se virou pra ir embora de novo, mas dessa vez não foi impedida.

Sesshoumaru ficou estático ainda de pé na areia vendo-a se afastar. Ela trajava um vestido branco simples e a borda do mesmo dançava com o vento vindo do mar, juntamente com seus longos cabelos negros. Nada se passava em sua mente, ele apenas a olhava partir.

Assim que Rin saiu de sua vista, Sesshoumaru parou pra poder tentar entender o que aconteceu ali. Não era homem de se encantar fácil por mulher alguma, apesar de acontecer muito o contrário, _"... mas aquilo fora tão..._" - Ele abriu a boca e inspirou levemente o ar, se permitindo levantar à cabeça pra observar a lua mais uma vez, o sol já havia saído do horizonte por completo, embora ainda conseguisse ver os raios alaranjados no céu. – "_... inesperado_".

Certamente aquela mulher não lhe parecia mais alguma, havia sentido algo de especial nela, algo resplandecente em seu rosto e jeito delicado. Deuses ela disse que vinha todas as manhãs observar o sol... Como ele só ia à praia à noite seria impossível um encontro entre os dois, igualmente como o sol e a lua, ele pensou, "_Que irônico..._". Sesshoumaru não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, só sabia que queria vê-la novamente, ver o sorriso, ver os olhos dela mais uma vez... Ela lhe pareceu radiante, assim como os raios do sol.

O toque do celular invadiu os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, assim como na noite anterior, o que o fez revirar os olhos, fechando os lentamente em seguida. "_A próxima vez que esse maldito celular me interromper o jogarei no mar..._", pensou indignado e resolveu atender ao telefone, só agora se lembrando de buscar o irmão e a cunhada no parque.

- Ei, onde é que 'ce ta? A gente já está te esperando aqui há horas pô! – Sesshoumaru escutou o irmão praguejar e preferiu não comentar nada, já sabia o que vinha a seguir... – _Itaaii!!_ Eii Kagome, esper...- Ele revirou os olhos, maneando a cabeça pros lados.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, é que está escurecendo e... – Sua cunhada _pegou _o telefone de seu irmão e começou a falar educadamente, mas logo ele respondeu:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, já estou indo buscá-los. – Ele avisou com eu típico jeito frio.

- Ah certo... – Kagome respondeu – Até daqui a pouco então Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Até. – Se despediu rapidamente e desligou o celular o colocando no bolso

Ele ainda estava extasiado demais, não seriam os problemas do irmão que iriam tirá-lo dessa espécie de euforia que sentia no momento. Sesshoumaru colocou as duas mãos no bolso e se permitiu dar uma última olhada pra lua antes de começar uma pequena caminhada até seu carro, que estava estacionado perto do cyber-café onde tinha passado parte da tarde trabalhando.

Amanhã ele voltaria à praia... De manhã.

---

Cada segundo lhe parecia uma eternidade, estava começando a se sentir sufocado dentro daquele ambiente pequeno e fechado, não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira assim, estava ansioso.

Assim que as portas prateadas do elevador se abriram Sesshoumaru se viu no térreo do prédio em que morava, em seguida ele se pôs a andar até a vaga de seu carro... Logo ele já estava dirigindo pelas ruas de Tókio, que ainda estava com o céu meio escuro aquela manhã, o sol ainda não havia aparecido. Ele estava dirigindo... Para um lugar em _especial_...

Os pés estavam descalços e a areia fina da praia se alojava entre seus dedos cada vez que dava um passo à diante, cada passo mais ansioso que o outro, ele percorria os bonitos olhos dourados pela orla e pela extensão da praia que podia alcançar, mas não conseguia avistar Rin. "_Talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de uma ilusão, ou algo sem tamanha importância assim..._". A razão começou a tomar conta da mente de Sesshoumaru e ele abaixou cabeça lentamente, fechando um dos punhos com força. Decidiu que iria embora, levantou a cabeça e olhou pra linha do horizonte no mar... Os raios em tons laranja de sol já começavam a aparecer.

Assim que se virou pra ir embora, ele parou subitamente e seus olhos antes frustrados, adquiriram uma expressão meio surpresa e alegre... Ela estava ali, diante dele, com um vestido simples florido dessa vez, foi inevitável, assim que ela lhe abriu aquele sorriso, ele sorriu também...

- Que bom que veio Sesshoumaru-san!... – Rin alargou seu _luminoso_ sorriso, mas num gesto que ela não esperava, Sesshomaru levou um dos dedos a sua boca, como a impedindo de continuar a falar e o sorriso dela se fechou um pouco.

- Já disse... Que pode me tratar por SesshoumaruRin... – Ele a olhava de forma meio terna e sensual, o que a fez corar um pouco.

- Ah... Certo, gomen – Ela respondeu sem graça e Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela levava uma pequena cesta em mãos – Ah... Eu... Eu sempre tomo meu desjejum aqui na praia também, assim que o sol nasce por completo, gostaria de comer também..._Sesshoumaru_? Er... Bom... Imaginei que talvez viesse e preparei mais alguns Onigiri's pra você se não se importar de me acompanhar claro! – Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela falava tudo de uma vez, mas que não deixava de parecer delicada, ele arqueou a sobrancelha diante do que ela dizia e respondeu:

- Não, não me importo Rin... – Ele deu um sorriso de lado e ela abriu mais uma vez aquele sorriso que tanto o fascinava.

- Ah! O sol já está nascendo! – Rin olhou mais à frente e exclamou, constatando que o sol finalmente estava nascendo no horizonte do mar. Ela olhou mais vez Sesshoumaru sorridente, como se o chamasse, e caminhou mais a diante se sentando na areia a fim de assistir melhor aquele _espetáculo_.

Sesshoumaru não hesitou, caminhou até Rin e sentou ao seu lado pra observar o nascer do sol. Não sabia se aquilo daria certo, se ficariam juntos, se casariam ou teriam filhos... Ele só sabia de uma coisa, nunca se sentira tão _iluminado_ ou _aquecido_ como estava se sentindo agora, nunca achou que se sentiria tão completo, admirando a luz que completava a lua... Admirando o _sol_.

**Fim**

_**Observações:**_

**1 –** O nome Aoi, foi inspirado no guitarrista de Gazette, que usa o mesmo nome como artístico apenas. Significa: verde ou azul, possui outros significados também, mas no contexto do fic, ficou como verde mesmo! (dã XD)

**2-** "Batata envolta com shoyu e salpicada com gergelim."- Retirado de um site de culinária japonesa XD

**3 –** Sobrenome em homenagem ao mais lindo guitarrista do j-rock, Uruha de Gazette também claro XD. O nome real dele é Kouyou Takashima.

_**Nota da autora:**_

**.." **

**Weeeeeeeeeee x33 música de aleluia ao fundo o XDDD. **

**Well, como diz lá em cima este fic é dedicado e minha grande amiga Mitzarel Girl 8D, que me obrigou a escrever esse fanfic e que foi meu objetivo da semana \o/, e ai está consumado u.u9 XDDD.**

**Foi ela também que me deu a idéia do fic, quando comentou comigo de uma certa lenda asteca \o\, que falava da formação do sol e da lua, quando dois deuses se sacrificaram pra este fim. A idéia original seria o Sess e a Rin serem a encarnação dos deuses, daí a obsessão do Sess pela lua (logicamente ele é o deus que representa a lua né!? 8D). Enfins... Obrigada pela idéia Mi 3, obrigada também a Juliana por ter me dado a idéia de me inspirar em lendas \o/... Obrigada a todas as pessoinhas que ajudaram direta ou indiretamente a escrever o fic \o\. Provavelmente esta história não teria saído sem vocês.**

**Bom então é isso pessoal..v**

**Se alguém tiver a compaixão de ler isso e quiser deixar um review: uma crítica ou comentário, eu adoraria recebê-lo o XDD **

**Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima 3**

_**Ankhesenamy **_


End file.
